Drenched in your Tears
by SoMuch4MyHappyEnding
Summary: I know i'm Probably pissing some of you off with my updating or lack of it . You guys know I'm super bad at it. This WEEKEND i PROMISE! Honestly
1. Prologue

_**HEy gusy new story! R & E! (read and enjoy!)**_

_**Much amor♥**_

_**Bj**_

* * *

"Let go of me!" she yelled as she tried to escape the death grip he had on her.

"Get back here, bitch," He yelled pulling her towards him by her hair.

He tried to pull of her clothes, but she resisted, kicking him trying to escape through the door.

"Get back here!" He yelled running in front of her so she couldn't get out of the door.

He hit her; no he slapped her, a hard movie slap where her whole face got jerked to the side.

"You're a bitch," he screamed again trying to pick her up.

"NO!!!!!" She yelled kicking and screaming hoping somebody would hear and save her from this evil.

He dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He started to pull her shirt over…but she lifted her knee up into his groin hard. He yelled in agony, and moaned in pain.

"You fuckin idiot! You're a bitch! Do you know that! You deserve this!"

He climbed back on and sat on her legs pinning her hands down so she couldn't try anything to escape.

No! she thought squirming as he punched her. She saw stars…she always heard about how people see stars when they get hit hard, she never believed it until now. It hurt so much that she couldn't define it as pain. IT was past pain. He kept punching her like she was some sort of punching bag. She tried to resist, but she was weak and small, he was strong and a grown man. She knew it was no good. He punched her one more time, this time in the stomach. If she were standing she would have doubled over, but she was lying on the bed so all she could do was take the sudden loss of air as he hit her. _Stop she thought, god please stop this! _

He hit her one more time; she didn't even feel it, it hurt so much, "There, that should keep you from trying anything on me,"

He pulled her up still straddling her as he pulled her shirt over her head. With the little strength she could muster she tried to hurt the man, she wanted to kill him, but she couldn't even if she wasn't so weak from the beatings. She punched him, he barely flinched. She kept hitting, and that stupid bastard sat there and laughed. He knew she was weak and couldn't do anything. He would just wait until she was so weak she couldn't move a muscle, then he would do whatever he wanted with her. Her hits slowly stopped coming so fast, but she kept hitting until she could barely lift her arm. She wasn't going to let the bastard get what he wanted without a fight. But she had no fight left in her, she couldn't do anything.

He realized she was falling weak, so he pushed her back on the bed and once again climbed on top of her. He lay down on top of her as she tried one final half hearted attempt to escape by hitting him on his head.

"Stop it, I am NOT taking no for an answer," he moaned in her ear.


	2. Dark Stormy Night

_**Chap 2! R&E! **_

_**Much amor♥**_

_**Bj**_

* * *

Nikki woke up in her sun warmed bed. The sunlight was shining through her windows on her face. A lot of people find that annoying, but to Nikki it gets her pumped up to start the day. But not today, after everything that happened yesterday Nikki just wanted to stay in her bed, and pretend it was all a dream. A nightmare… 

"Nikki! Breakfast is ready!" Her Aunt Ava's voice called up.

Urrggh she groaned. She stayed in bed, thinking about last night, the look of a demon in his eyes, the way he greedily looked at her wanting her body.

_He's a devil, she thought. Go to hell, she screamed at him in her mind. _

She replayed everything that had happened last night in her mind…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Nikki!" Aunt ava called to her, " Me and Susannah have to go to a interview with some designers! We'll be back late, but Jay and Johnny should be home after they get back from Derrick's game!"_

_Nikki barely looking up from her book carelessly nodded._

"_Nikki listen to me, keep the windows and door locked, don't open it for anyone! Everyone has a key so they can get in by themselves, if anyone knocks don't open it, they can come back later if it's important, got it?" There was no answer, "Taylor Nicole Westerly are you listening to me?" Nikki's mind was snapped out of the world of wands and magic, "Oh yeah sorry what were you saying?"_

_Her aunt chuckled a little; her niece was so much like her mom. Always having a nose buried in a book, someone that always had a far off look on her face, a true dreamer. _

"_We'll be back soon, keep everything locked, and do NOT open the door," Ava said giving a short summary of everything she had just said. _

_Nikki nodded again. _

"_Did you understand that or is your mind still with Harry Potter?" Ava asked. _

_Nikki smiled, "Keep everything locked, don't open the door, and will be back soon," Nikki recited. _

_Ava laughed and kissed her neice, "Bye honey, happy reading," Ava said raising her eyebrows, Nikki had already settled back down face in her book. _

_Oh that girl, Ava thought as she left the house closing and locking the door behind her. _

_Nikki was so lost in the book, she turned page after page, never realizing she was even turning the page. _

_Nikki jumped as the phone rang. Stupid she thought, just the phone. She picked it up_

"_Hello?"_

"_Nik?" Jay's voice called from the other end. _

"_Yeah?" There was so much static._

"_We're gonna be late coming home…the storm is holding up traffic. "_

_Nikki didn't even realize that it was 5 o'clock an pitch dark outside. And Cali it doesn't get dark until 8 or even 9. And even when there's a storm, the sky takes on a sick gray green color. _

"_Oh ok? Where's Bradin?" She asked about her brother. _

"_He just called, he's going to stay over at Callie's because of the storm. " _

"Oh, well hurry up…" Nikki said. She was getting freaked.

_The wind was howling, and a tree branch was hitting the house somewhere, she was scared._

_Nikki put down the phone and tried to get back into her story. But with the storm going on she didn't exactly want to read about Voldemort. _

_The huge house was even scarier…anybody could be anywhere. _

_Oh god, she thought._

_Nikki ran up the stairs to her attic bedroom. She dived, actually dived; underneath her covers shivering, listening, the slightest creak made her heart race. _

_She decided to read a book; she went to her book shelf and picked out Amber Brown is feeling blue. That was a book she loved to read when she was down…it makes you forget about real life and puts you in a much simpler, funnier life._

_She couldn't get into it though and kept hearing the slightest of noises. Then suddenly…_

_Thud. _

_Nikki dropped her book, her heart racing, her stomach spiraling._

_Nikki first though it was the rain pounding on the roof, but this thudding wasn't continuous, it would start then stop. _

_Maybe it's Jay and Johnny or Bradin, Nikki thought._

_But something her aunt had said made her dismiss that idea, "Anybody who needs to get in will have a key,"_

_They WOULD have a key Nikki thought. _

_She opened the door slightly; she wanted to find out what the noise was and then laugh at herself realizing it was just the rain or something. Then she heard the door slam. _

_Oh damn, she thought. She made her way to the landing on the stairs and crept down them. Thank god these don't creak. She looked past the bend, to where the front door was. No on was there. "Bradin?" She whispered softly, hoping, wanting, her brother to jump out and yell "Boo!" But Bradin didn't do that anymore…it must be Jay, Nikki reassured herself. _

_No but Jay would have Johnny and Derrick with him a logical voice in her head argued. _

_She tiptoed past the door to the kitchen, it was dark…then out of no where a hand connected with the side of her head as she fell on the ground. She remembered being picked up before she blacked out. Next she remembered waking up in her room with the bastard over her…._

Nikki didn't even want to think about what happened after that, as she looked in her mirror, the bruises brought back enough of last night.


	3. That's one Nasty Bruise

**_Hey guys whats goign On? I've been bored lately lol and had major writers blcok especially on Memories Never Fade, but i'll be updating that one soon! here's somehtng for you to read in the mean time, chap 3 of Drenched in your Tears called "that's one nasty bruise," But first I wanta thank my reviewers..._**

**_Julie- glad you liek it so far...here's your update!_**

**_Krissy- Yay! I',m glad you're reading this story too! You and Julie are my right hand peopele...you're my frst reviewrs on this story and on the other one too!! I luv ya guys...anwyways as for who the guy is you're gonna have to read and find out won't yyou?_**

**_So read! And Review! But mostly enjoy!_**

**_Much amor♥_**

**_Bj_**

**_

* * *

_**

Nikki didn't know what to do with her bruises, she tried putting on foundation, but it was too light.

_I'll just say I fell._

Nikki made her way down the stairs, everyone was at the kitchen table. Her aunt was having a very serious conversation with her brother.

"Bradin I understand nothing happened between you two, but you were supposed to be home,"

"Aw come on Ava, the kid couldn't walk home in the storm," Jay said.

"Jay stay out of this," Ava turned back to her nephew, " I believe that nothing happened with you and Callie, but I don't feel comfortable having you stay over at a girls house all night."

"what, you don't trust me? And how the hell was I supposed to walk home- the water would've been up to my knees." Bradin said.

"First off, language, second off your curfew was way before the storm actually started, and third off I don't like leaving Nikki home alone at night,"

Bradin didn't have any retort for the first two, but not wanting to let his aunt win so quickly he added, "well Nikki's fine isn't she?"

_Nikki's fine isn't she?_

That rang through Nikki's brain, _Nikki's fine isn't she? _No I'm not fine! She wanted to scream! Tears rushed to her eyes as she thought about last night, this was the first time she had cried since after it happened. And part of the tears were coming from anger, of course anger for the bastard, but too Bradin too. Where was he last night when she needed him? Nikki took a breath, wiped at her eyes, and went down the last few steps of the stairs.

"Nikki's what?" She asked trying to sound cheerful.

Av turned around and smiled at her niece, "Hi honey, sleep well?"

Nikki nodded and took a seat between her brothers. She bent her head not wanting people to notice the big bruise underneath her eyes.

"Sorry I missed you last night Kiddo, we got in late and you were asleep," Johnny said.

Nikki looked up to smile at Johnny. The questions and remarks of worry started right away.

"Oh honey what happened?"

"are you alright, sweat heart?"

"what'd you do Nik? Fall up the stairs?

"You look like a raccoon!" that was Derrick.

Nikki answered all of them with one answer, "Yeah I'm fine, I just fell out of bed this morning,"

Ava still looked worried, "Ok…" She was cut of mid sentence as the door opened.

Ava's fiancé, and Nikki's school principal, otherwise known as Simon O'Keefe, walked in. "Hi everyone," He said kissing Ava on the cheek.

"Hi honey, don't you have to be at some conference right now?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd stop in and say hello," He said smiling at Nikki who had gotten up to get water.

"Well while you're here why don't you stay to eat something?"

"Sorry sweat heart but I have to go, woah Nikki that's a nasty bruise you got there,"

Nikki just nodded, she turned to her Aunt, "Can I go to Cameron's?"

"I don't know honey, maybe we should get the bruise checked out, it doesn't look to pretty,"

"Aunt Ava I'm fine! It's just a bruise,"

"Yeah Ava, kids are going to get bumps and bruises," Susannah added,

Ava sighed and finally nodded.

Nikki smiled, "thank you!" She closed the door as she heard…

"I'd better get going, bye everyone,"

It was summer and 10:30 too early for anyone to be out and there wasn't really anyone on the streets. Nikki usually liked it this away, but it made her kind of nervous today. Nikki felt as if someone was watching her, she turned around and no one was there, as he turned back something black approached her side, she screamed and jumped to the side.

_Nikki Calm down, it's just a car._

She started walking a bit faster, the car was still there.

_Why isn't it going? She thought. _

Nikki kept her head down as she walked faster and faster, but the car stayed at her pace increasing its speed every time she did.

Suddenly the window rolled down, "Need a ride?" the voice called.

Nikki didn't say anything, her stomach was lurching, she was too scared to cry.

"Hey, Nikki, need a ride?"

Nikki was running now, more than ever she wished the streets were jammed packed.

She heard footsteps behind her, she looked back and saw him just a few feet away from her. He caught up to her pretty fast. He grabbed her arm, and Nikki screamed.

"Get away from me!" Nikki yelled trying to pull away.

His fist connected with her head, she felt herself getting woozy. After last night she was pretty weak already.

_Oh god, what the hell? Wasn't last night enough?_

"You're not going anywhere, you're coming with me," the voice drawled.

Nikki tried to pull away but his grip was too strong as he dragged her to his car, Nikki tried again to get away from him, with no use. He pushed her into the backseat, "That's one nasty bruise you got there,"

* * *

**_Can you guys please review? It only takes a second! Adn the more reviews i get the faster i update! Cus they get me pumped up! So please review...?_**

**_Much amor♥_**

**_Bj_**


	4. False Help

**_Hey guys chap 4! Spring Break!!! yay! that means graduation soon! lol...so yeah here's chap 4 and rememeber the more the reviews the quicker i update! Luv ya guys!_**

**_Julie- thanks! heres the next chap.. :)_**

**_Krissy- Hi! I really honestly have no idea what's going to happen! Just going with the flow...but keep reading to find out! and it means a lot that you like it!_**

**_SUMMELANDFAN- Hey! thank you so much! that is really sweet and it means a lot to me! and thanks for the review on the other story that was so sweet! _**

**_Rachel- Chap 3 actually gave a hint...go back and read it really carefully...and it has something to do with the title of the chapter! and im glad you like it!_**

**_acsgrlie- lol! Ill work that in somehow :D im glad your reading the story! Means a lot!_**

**_Anyways thanks guys for the reviews! more the reivews faster the updates! R&E  
_**

**_Much amor♥_**

**_BJ_**

* * *

Nikki woke up with a start,

_Where am I? _

She sat up and remembered. She was in a car right now, it was cruising down the road parallel the beach. Nikki shivered and realized she only had her skirt and bra on.

"So you're up?" The voice from the front of the car called.

"Take me home now!" Nikki yelled.

"have a nice nap?" he mocked her.

"I want go home now!" Nikki put her tried to pull the handles on the car door, she didn't care that the car was moving she just wanted out. _Come on open!_

She tried the other door… "No use, I have them child locked," He said chuckling watching her struggling to open the doors.

Nikki sat back as the tears came, why was he doing this to her? Why?

"Now listen to me, I'm going to take you home, you are NOT going to tell anyone what happened, if you do I will get you…and I will hurt you, understand?" He looked at her with evil eyes through the rear view.

Nikki turned her tear streaked face away and stared out the window as houses with lights on passed by, she felt so helpless. Help was only a few feet away but she couldn't do anything about it.

'Do you understand?"

Nikki wasn't going to answer the son of a bitch. She stared intently out of the window, it was getting dark now, and the sun was setting behind the horizon, Nikki watched as he heart sank lower and lower with the sun. Tears came streaming down her face, what was going to happen to her?

"GODAMNIT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he yelled slamming his breaks.

Nikki screamed as the force jolted her forward, he turned around in his seat and stated with practiced calm, "I am only going to ask you once more, do you understand me?"

Nikki nodded biting her tongue, saliva mixed with the saltiness of blood worked up in her mouth.

"I can't heaaarrr you?" He said pretending he was talking to a crowd of 2nd graders.

"Yes," Nikki whispered not looking at him.

"What'd you say?"

"DAMN! I fuckin said yes!" Nikki yelled.

He turned around in his seat, "That a girl," He mocked.

He drove down past the promenade, and turned at Nikki's street.

"Remember what I said?" HE said throwing over her shirt.

Nikki caught it, put it on self consciously aware that he was staring at her body.

Without a word she got out and ran all the way to the door.

"NIKKI!" the door opened even before Nikki knocked on it.

Her aunt pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Aunt Ava," Nikki whispered resting her cheek on her aunt's shoulders.

Then her aunt pulled away realizing she was ok, and the 'mom' in her came into play.

"That was very irresponsible of you, Nikki, you had us all worried sick, where have you been?" Her aunt said her eyes holding anger and disappointment.

"at…at…Cameron's…" Nikki managed to get out.

"Taylor Nicole Westerly! Don't even lie to me, we called Cameron's house, he said you never came over!" Ava's eyes flashed as she stared into her niece's eyes wondering why she would be lying like that.

"I…" Nikki didn't know what to say, so she came up with the first thing that came to her mind.

"I met a group of girls from school, and they asked If I could go to a party with them and well I did, I guess I lost track of time,"

"Damn straight you lost track of time, and who said you could go to a party?" Johnny said coming up next to Ava.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't' have," Nikki said staring at her shoes.

"Nikki, I know there are all this peer pressure and everything, but party's here in California are different than in Kansas, Nik. Especially these beach parties, they can be dangerous, you should've at least called, " Jay said.

"I know, I'm sorry, it'll never happen again, I promise," Tears welled up in Nikki's eyes and spilled over.

Ava could see her niece was truly sorry, and she knew it would never happen again.

"Alright, Nik," Ava sighed as she hugged her, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, ok?"

Nikki nodded wiping away the tears, her throat burned she was really going to break drown.

"I'm going to go to sleep, I'm not that hungry," Nikki said even though her stomach was growling. She knew she would throw up if she ate thinking about what he had done to her.

Ava watched as her niece climbed the stairs. She turned to her three friends… "She's nto telling us something,"

Inside they all agreed.

* * *

Nikki walked to her room and went straight to her bed, she pulled the blanket tightly around her as if that would protect her from anything. She stared into the darkness as tears streaked down her face. In time she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Nikki woke up with a start…

_You're in your room Nikki, everyone is downstairs, you're fine. _

Nikki took deep breaths, her dream was had been so real. She got up out of bed and moaned in pain. The bruises were starting to kick in now. Her body ached so much. It hurt to put any pressure on her stomach.

Nikki carefully made her way downstairs. It was dark. Nobody was there. Nikki started to panic until she looked at the clock.

_That would be why nobody's here, it's midnight. _

Nikki's stomach settled down with relief. She knew what she was going to do, she wasn't going o let that sonovabitch hurt her anymore.

She carefully thread her way through the furniture to Bradin's room.

"Bradin?" She whispered softly knocking.

There was no answer so she turned the knob and walked in.

"Nikki!" Bradin yelled jumping of off Callie. Callie gave a little yelp.

"Whoa, I am really sorry," Nikki said turning around quickly. That sight was going to scar her for the rest of her life. **(A/N Bradin Nor callie were naked, but still wouldn't it scar you too to see your brother on top of someone and…well you know) **

"Nikki what the fuck?" Bradin said as he followed her outside.

"Bradin, I'm really sorry," Nikki said quietly, she was kind of embarrassed.

"OK what ever…" Bradin said, even though in the dark she could tell he was worried, worried that she would tell Aunt Ava.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," She said.

"Thanks, Nik," Bradin started to go back in his room.

"Bradin wait," Bradin turned around, "I need to talk to you about something…" Nikki said quietly as tears welled up again.

"Nikki what? This can wait till tomorrow," Bradin said.

"NO! It can't, please…listen to me,"

"I'm busy right now, " Bradin was starting to get annoyed with his sister.

"Bradin! Please?"

"Whatever Nikki, go to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow," with that he walked in his room and shut the door in her face.

_So much for that._

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Bradin was really an ass wasn't he? hehehe lol review!**

**Much amor♥**

**Bj**


	5. The Eye of her Storm

Chapter 5 of Drenched in Your tears

**it's like 1 in the morning when im typing this…and my eyes are starting to close…so part II will come tomorrow or Sunday so watch out for that!**

**BTW- the raper- I didn't come right out and say who it was- but chapter three gives a bug hint that has something to with the title of the chapter. So go and reread chap 3 if you are still confused as to who did it. **

**Kylaa- Hi! Lol…Yeah I hate when writers on fanfic to that too! Bur I just wanted to let everyone know that im not discontinuing the story or anything! And just to let you know…it was your review that made me sit down and write this chapter...lol so thank you. Yeah Bradin was an ahole…but I didn't want Nikki to tell him right away…it's too early in the story for her to tell anyone! Anyways enjoy!**

**Review please?**

**Much Amor♥**

**Bj**

* * *

The Eye of her Storm

"Nikki! Where are you going?" Her aunt yelled after her as she ran to the door.

"Down by the beach!"

"Nikki…" Ava said sternly.

"Don't worry! I won't be long!" Nikki ran out the door and walked to the beach. She ran all the way to the shore and let her feet sink in the sand. She tipped back her head as a cool breeze blew her hair. Nikki wanted to forget everything, she wanted all the memories to blow away with the breeze. But of course trying to forget only made her remember- remember the pain. She was fourteen years old and she had been molested.

All of this made her want her mom so bad. She wanted her mom's arms around her protecting her from the horrible storm. She wanted the calmness of her mom to settle on her.

Tears escaped their cages and streaked down Nikki's face. The salty tears mixed with the lip crackling ocean spray.

_Why me? Why of all people did he choose me?_

Nikki felt extremely helpless, like somehow she was allowing him to do this to her. Nikki was so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone come up behind her until she felt arms around her eyes. Her body tensed and she opened her mouth ready to scream until she heard, "Guess who?" In a familiar, comforting voice.

She relaxed, "Cameron- god you scared me," She whispered.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, "Cameron said softly as his lips closed upon Nikki's mouth. Nikki opened her mouth welcoming is tongue to wrestle with her tongue. She let all her worries get lost in the passion between them. But everything came right back when Cameron made his way down to her neck and started to caress it with his tongue. Even though she knew Cameron would never hurt her- her body had been used in the cruelest way possible, and she wasn't ready to give her body more vulnerability.

"Cam, no please, don't," She said as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Cameron instantly let go of her, "Nik, are you ok?" He asked gently caressing her thumb as he held her hand.

"I'm fine- I just don't- feel…myself. Please Cameron just hold me," She buried her face in Cameron's chest.

Cameron was puzzled for a moment, but quickly got over it and wrapped his arms tightly around her, protecting her from the brewing storm.


	6. The Brewing Storm

_**Well here it be people. I warning you ahead of time, next chapter is rated R on account of what "he" does to Nikki. So if you guys don't like reading about that, then don't read! **_**_Anyways Review so i can post up the other chapter! _**

**_ Much amor♥_**

**_Bj_**

****

* * *

**_  
_**

Nikki and Cameron said goodbye as the wind picked up, Nikki could tell it was going to storm soon. She made her way home- or to her house. Home would always be in Kansas in her heart. Cam had no idea what was really going on. When he asked her she had simply said it was PMS. But she knew he knew her too well to believe her. And plus she had never had PMS before. And she wasn't due for another few days.

Nikki got to the driveway when she bumped into her dear brother.

"Hey, Nik," He said.

"Hey," She mumbled.

She knew what he was going to ask. So she started to walk up the driveway to get away from Bradin and the question. What had she been thinking trying to tell? She knew "he" would do something to hurt her, more than he already had, if she told. She was also afraid of what people would think of her if she told; they would ask why she just hadn't told them earlier, and people might get the impression she wanted him to do it. She knew she was thinking to hard, and that probably would never happen, but she felt gross about it all. And she was also scared as to what Bradin would do if she told him. She didn't want him doing anything stupid.

"Nikki, wait up, what were you trying to tell me last night?" He asked her the dreaded question.

"Nothing- "she said pulling out of the grasp he had on her arm trying to hold her back.

This just told Bradin there was something that was wrong.

"Nik…you woke me up, well not really, but, you came to my room in the middle of the night trying to tell me something."

"Bradin, nothing is wrong, we'd better get in before Aunt Ava yells at me again for being out late," She said. She was already to the door before he could answer.

Bradin didn't want to push it, besides he had had a great day (an extension of what had happened last night) with Callie, and he didn't want to get in any fights to ruin his mood.

Nikki and Bradin walked in too see the table set and everyone, including Simon, sitting around the table- Nikki's stomach lurched.

Aunt Ava looked at Nikki sternly, "Nikki! You said you'd be back half an hour back,"

Nikki was about to answer when Bradin spoke up, "Aunt Ava it's my fault- I was talking to her outside and so yeah…" he said.

Aunt Ava looked at her niece and nephew, "Talking about what?"

Nikki shot Bradin a glance. "Oh um nothing, just catchin up, and stuff," He said putting an arm around Nikki who forced a smile.

"Ok," Ava had no reason to believe them, especially after what Nikki had done yesterday, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of Simon.

"Well I'm starved," Bradin said getting up and sitting next to Derrick, leaving only one seat left for Nikki. Next to Simon.

"Um, I'm not that hungry," Nikki said starting for the stairs.

"whoa, Nikki, come back here, we," Ava said smiling and taking Simon's hand, "have some great news for everyone.

Simon nodded and smiled, "We set the date to the wedding!"

Susannah laughed and reached over the table to hug her best friend. Johnny forced a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Ava smiled at him, and they hugged. Jay shook hands with Simon. Derrick, being 9, was excited. And Bradin not really caring but knowing Ava and Johnny were supposed to be together, smiled, but didn't offer any congratulations. Everyone looked at Nikki who was as white as a sheet, and was clutching the railings for support.

"Nikki, honey, are you ok?" Ava asked gently.

"Yeah, um, yeah, why wouldn't I be? That's great you guys are getting married," She rambled on. Everyone could tell she wasn't ecstatic about the news because she had tried so many times to get Ava with Johnny, but Ava had thought Nikki was over that and would be a little happy. Well, that wasn't the reason Nikki looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"So, um when is it set for?" She asked forcing herself to put a smile one, trying to get everyone to think she was fine with the fact that Simon was marrying her aunt.

"July 24th, "Ava said relieved that Nikki wasn't going to make a scene.

"that's great, I don't really feel good right now, so um I'm just going to go to bed now," She said.

"Nikki, sit down and eat with us, "Ava said.

"No, I um. I, have cramps and well I'm just going to take a pill and go to sleep ok?"

Ava looked uncertain but nodded. Something was up with her niece.


	7. Spare me this Evil

**ATTN- Rated R…for a purpose! DO not read if you don't like rape scenes! (It's not that bad though…lol...i tried to do a G rated version of it...lmfao)**

**kylaa- lmao… don't worry that's not weird…if people think that's weird then we can be weird together! Lol (you should see how I get when a fav story of mine gets a new chap) And I don't think you're wrong about the raper…but you'll find out for sure in this chap! Enjoy :D**

**Krissy- lol yeah really, yeah Ava is suspicious...but she's not gonna find out whats really going on for awheil. but im gonna shut up now…and to answer your last question…read:D**

**rachel- yup :) lmfao, and that pretty much summed him up...lol. Well you don't have to be on pins and needles any longer! Here it is!**

**Zac's my boyfriend****- I can do that :)**

**SUMMERLANDFAN- No, thank YOU for reading! The reviews are the only reason that i keep going! And you don't have to wait any longer :)  
**

**  
**

**u REVIEW!  
i UPDATE**

**Much amor♥**

**Bj**

* * *

**Spare me this evil. **

Nikki ran upstairs and slammed her door shut, he's marrying Ava? She knew they were getting married but it suddenly became reality now that they set the date. July 24th, only three weeks away, that made her stomach turn over in fear. That meant three weeks and he'd be around 24/7. Part of her brain was telling her to tell someone. But the other part won, she couldn't tell. She was scared.

"Mom, where are you? I need you!" She cried. Tears fell unabashed down he face and tickled in to her ear. She swiped at them angrily, why was she letting him ruin her life like this? She turned over to her side and stared out her window at the blank night sky. It felt like so long ago she had seen the stars out. She squeezed her eyes shut too trap the tears, but they escaped out anyways. Finally she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Nikki woke up in what seemed like ages later, but by her cell phone, she saw it had only been an hour. It was only 9 right now. She sat up in bed, her face was sticky with tears, and her head hurt. It was the kind of head ache that made you want to cut your head off. She leaned against the headrest, trying to make herself stop thinking. She thought about making herself not think, and she was so lost in thought about not thinking that she didn't here the knock on her door.

"Nikki, you there," A muffled voice called through her locked door. She thought it was just Johnny wanting to talk to her, so without a second thought she walked to the door and opened it. Her heart froze, it didn't beat. Slowly her mind processed the person that was standing there and she slowly backed up.

"What's wrong Nik? You look like you've just seen a ghost," The voice sneered at her.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this to me? Just leave me alone!" Nikki yelled.

"What?" He pretended to look hurt, "But we had so much fun together the last few times we were alone together,"

"Get away from me!" Nikki screamed running back. She knew she was trapped, there was nowhere to go. She finally cowered in the corner.

'What's wrong? Aren't you excited? Me and your aunt are getting married! Me and you should bond some."

"HELP ME!" Nikki screamed at the top of her lungs. Surely somebody would here.

"Nobody's here Nikki, they all went out for ice cream, and Bradin went to a party, Ava was worried about you, she didn't want to leave you alone, but I told her I would take good care of you…"

"You fuckin bastard! You can't do this!" Nikki crouched low and closed her eyes hoping some angel somewhere would take pity on her and spare her this evil.

"Why not? We should get know each other a little better. After all- I am going to be your step uncle. And I thought we could go a little farther this time.

With that he had punched her and the next thing she knew she was in bed naked, her skin touching his bare naked skin as he lay on top of her kissing her neck.

"Get off if me, " She murmured. She knew it was no use though. She felt something wet and sticky between her legs. She tried to fall back asleep so she wouldn't know what he was doing to her, she didn't want to know.

He humped her and god it hurt so much. Her body was already sore from the beatings. He sucker her breasts, as he roughly spread her legs apart and slipped into her. She felt liquid go into her. Oh god, she was scared and she hurt so bad.

He thrust her and she felt a moan escape her even though she tried hard to hold it back. That moan seemed to make him do her more. He was going to get some, and there was no holding him back. "Now that's more like it," He whispered groaning himself.

He had never raped her before, he would only touch her.

He pulled out of her all of a sudden, and Nikki screamed. It hurt.

"That was fun wasn't it? Think about this, we could do this everyday when I live here,"

"You can't do this, you won't get away with it,"

"Oh really, this should remind you not to tell," and he banged her head against her bed, and everything went Black.


	8. Come Clean

**Hey**_** guy**_**s . ok so filler chap here…I don't know why but I like this chap though.  
I promise next chap will be longer...this is just basically about Nikki's feelings and stuff...the action will start soon! Hope you all enjoy :)  
**

**:)was tHuR just an eArthQuAKe or did you just ROCK my world?(:**

**Don't ask...lol...i love all ya'll that reviewed!**

_**kimberley7ox**__- _thank you! Yeah lmfao, I thought that raper didn't sound right. Lol. Enjoy :D

_**Ghostwriter626**__- _You forgot loathsome :D lmfao. Enjoy!

_**Zac's my boyfriend**__- _Yeah I know! But what's in store for her… :-X

_**Julie**__- _Thanks! Here's the next chap :)

_**fishes**__- _AH! Hope this was soon enough for you! And thank you soooo sooo much.  
Ps. sorry for the scream at the beginning but I was just so happy that you REVIEWED!

_**Kylaa**__- _For you , girl? Anything :D now i'm gonna tell you loud and clear... YOU ROCK MY WORLD :)  
"i really want her to tell cameron or nikki first" Did you mean Cameron and Bradin? That's what you probably meant…and yeah she will :) I don't know which one will be first to know yet, but don't worry they are both gonna kick his ass :D  
"what a EFFIN jerk…" Language… language… :D lol. Anwyays enjoy! I love you!

_**Krissy**__- _Did you seriously have no clue? Lol! Yeah I never really liked Simon…i wanted it to be someone in the show and not an OC because then poeple can like know what im talking about. I was thinking of Jay being the guy, but then i figured ya'll would hate me. I'd hate myself then too! I love jay! lol. And I am so happy you reviewed :D Luv you till the pigs fly.

**Disclaimer- I do not own the lyrics to Hilary Duff's Come Clean. (awesome song)**

**u REVIEW  
i UPDATE**

**Much Amor****♥**

**Bj **

Chap 8

* * *

There was a loud roar of thunder and Nikki jerked to a sitting position. Her room was illuminated for a second by a streak of lightning, and Nikki caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror. She was naked, she was cold, she was shaking all over, her body ached, especially between her legs, and above all her head was killing her. 

"damn, god, just have mercy on me and kill me," Nikki groaned as she forced her legs to swing over her bed. Nikki grimaced as a wave of nausea washed over her. She clutched the rim of her chair to steady herself as she breathed deeply to let it pass.

"Nikki! Breakfast is ready!" Somebody's voice called from downstairs.

"Coming," She yelled back and immediately regretted it as the force of her yelling hit her stomach. "Shit," She exclaimed as she, shivering, dragged her feet to the bathroom.

_Good thing I have a bathroom in my room, she thought. _

She stepped onto the cold tile of her bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped in.

All of a sudden Nikki screamed as the water hit her, and her breath got taken away. She hopped out of the freezing ice cold water; she had forgotten to turn the knob to hot.

_Jeez..._

Nikki calmed herself and went back in the shower when the water turned to hot. After a couple of minutes steam started to arise, and again Nikki felt dizziness wash over her. She steadied herself against the railing and leaned against the backdrop. The water ran down her and she wanted it to washing everything away. Not only the dirtiness physically, but more so emotionally.

For some reason Hilary Duff's song Come Clean rang through her head.

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean.  
I'm coming clean._

She sat down in the shower because she could no longer stand up without swaying, and let the scalping hot water run down through her hair and into her eyes. The water mixed with her tears, and made her eyes blood shot.

Just when everything had settled down, he had to come and do this. Why was he doing this? She asked this question to herself many times over the past week. But still to an undefined answer. What unknown pleasures did he find in her that he couldn't find in any other woman, like her aunt.

Touching her was bad enough, but what he did last night was- was beyond what Nikki could sort out into words in her head. Instead she sorted it out in tears. One tear fell for every bad word she could think of him, and more.

She cried silently because she was though sobbing and wailing. Through making noise when nobody was listening.

Nikki finally got out of the shower when her skin had become so moist and wrinkly that it was peeling off on her fingertips. Dripping wet she got out of the shower and watched the last of the dirty water spiral down the drain. She walked in to her room wetting everything in her way- not caring. She was shivering and itchy- but she knew what she was going to do. She grabbed her clothes- a skirt, shirt, bra, and boxer short shorts, - that were strewn on the floor. She took them to her bathroom took the garbage bag out and threw them in without another glance. Not stopping to think twice that the skirt alone had been 30 dollars. Then she went to her bed and snatched the bed sheets which had a big yellow spot in the middle and threw that in. Not stopping twice to think what her aunt would think. She tied the bag up- put on baggy pants and a huge over oversized hoodie. She was in no mood or condition to make her self all pretty and preppy.

That was the furthest thing she felt.


	9. Key to my Heart

**My homies that reviewed :D **

**Crobin's My Man- **Yeah I know! Thanks for the review :) Enjoy!

**Kylaa- g**irl, YOU always make me smile!!! I love getting your reviews!!! They seriously make my day :D and yes he is an effin jerk ;) i wanted johnny to say something too!it would have added alot more DRAMA. lol. Im thinking Cameron first too...but i can't wait to write the chapter where she tells Bradin...I'm gonna make him super mad...lol. And just cus you said please...i'll add another chapter :) lylas :D

**Krissy- **hahahahahahahahahahaha...i was gonna do A) but then i got this like whole new brain surge with the story...you'll have to wait and see ;-X Yeah it was just a bit obvious :) Lol we all have our moments... :D

**Ghostwriter626**- :) Can't forget loathsome :D NjOY!

**  
Much amor♥**

**Bj **

**  
Chap 9**

Ok So Now i am not update as quick cus i dont have the other chapters written! i had it** written to this point, which is why the updates are fast! I basically write when i get "inspired" to write. Like i might see a really hot pic of Jesse McCartney, and be like i need to write about him, or i might see a really good movie and get an idea from there, or i might have some Olive Garden breadsticks (yum!), or i might here a really great song (which for me right now is UUr hand by pink!) OR i might get reviews that make my day (wink ;) wink ;) Nudge, nudge :D) NjOy!  
**

**  
**

* * *

**Key to my Heart**

Nikki walked downstairs. She kept asking herself this over and over again…what the hell had he done to her? It was a question that she couldn't help but continue to ask herself despite the tears, and painful memories. Nikki angrily fought the tears that with equal and more force fought back to be broken free out of the enslavement of her eye. She squeezed her eyelids shut tight driving the rush of water that was going to come out back into her eyeballs. A few stray tears however found their way cascading slowly down her cheeks. She wiped at them, and willed herself not to cry. Not in front of Ava, not in front of anyone. She couldn't handle the questions to which she so desperately wanted to let the answers out. So desperately wanted- needed- the sense of safeness she got when her mother's arms wrapped around her. For now she was her own source of comfort- she had to be- if she wanted to make it through.

Nikki stepped into the family room to find everyone just finishing up breakfast. And once again she couldn't bring herself to eat because she knew she was would throw up.

"Oh, hi, honey, feeling better today?" Ava asked the grill, taking in her niece's appearance.

Nikki nodded and mentally had her hand stretch her lips out into a smile. A smile that didn't reach her eyes. Ava saw this, and started the one question Nikki hated most in the world.

"Sweat hart are you ok?" Nikki nodded almost robotically. No emotion.

"Ok, well you want breakfast?" her aunt tried again with forced cheerfulness, but was defeated yet again to another robotic shake of head.

It was as if her niece had programmed in her head to smile and nod when asked if she was alright. Shake head when asked if she wanted something to eat.

And that's exactly what Nikki had done because she knew if she opened her mouth to such gentle and caring words; everything would come spilling out it.

Nikki forced a smile again this time seeing in her mind someone drawing a smile on her blank, dark face. Ava turned back to making food seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with Nikki. But something was wrong, very wrong. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the rest of the family exchange worried glances. Ava saw Bradin open his mouth to say something to his sister, but thinking better of it shut it again.

Nikki, meanwhile, diverted her attention away from her family to her younger brother Derrick sitting on the couch and laughing at some stupid cartoons she had outgrown years ago. She wanted to be able to do that. Laugh at stupid lame stuff. Be young and innocent again. She wanted to be able to sit down and read a good book, and get lost in the world of the characters problems. Problems that always had Happily Ever Afters. She wanted her childhood back, her childhood that had been so cruelly snatched away from her in a matter of days.

Something in the back of Ava's mind was bothering her, and it reared it's ugly head. Something was very wrong with her niece. The distant, blank look on Nikki's face as she studied her younger brother, made Ava try again and talk to her.

"You sure Nikki? You haven't been eating much,"

Nikki turned around and stared at her aunt as if what she had asked had gone through one ear and out the other.

The light's are on, but nobody's home. Ava thought as she searched the young girl's eyes. Pools of brown mixed with lifeless and blank tears.

"Guess it's just that time of month," Jay said trying to lighten the heavy mood that was lingering in the house.

"Jay…" Susannah said shooting him a death glare.He immediately ducked his head to his plate and stared intently at his scrambled eggs.

"Um, Aunt Ava, do you think I can go to Cameron's," Nikki asked.

Ava was so baffled by her saying something more than yes or no, that without thinking she said yes. She started to have second thoughts though, if something was really wrong with Nikki than she didn't want her away from the house. But maybe Cameron would make her feel better, Ava knew he always did.

"Thanks, Aunt Ava, I'll be back by two," Nikki slipped into her flip flops, "I promise,"

"Aunt Ava I'm gonna go too," Bradin said getting up.

"Hold it right there Bradin, where?" Ava sternly gazed at her nephew.

"Um to a party…" He trailed of seeing the look in his Aunt's eyes.

"Woah, Bradin, two parties in row with no adult supervision, I don't think so," she finished bracing herself for the argument to follow, and it did.

"God Aunt Ava, we aren't going to do anything stupid," Bradin started but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I got it," he mumbled. "Hello?"

"yup, hold on a second," Bradin turned to his younger sister, "It's for you,"

Nikki sighed and walked to the phone. She really wanted to get out of the house and see Cameron.

"Hello…?" She said into the phone.

"Oh, Cameron, Hi, I was just about to come over."

"Nik, I'm gonna be gone for the weekend. I just called to let you know so you don't come over…" He trailed of sheepishly.

Nikki couldn't help but keep her disappointment in her voice, "Well, looks like you just caught me," she sarcastically said into the phone.

"Nik, I'm sorry, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah!! Oh my god! Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that?" She said this a little louder than she intended to. Everyone was looking at her now.

"Um…I mean I'm fine," She quietly said.

"No. Nik, you're not. I just wish you could tell me what's wrong. Nikki- I really care about you- you can trust me."

_Yeah Cam, I can trust you, but I can't trust him. _

She wanted to tell him everything. His gentle words brought tears to her eyes. She quickly turned her back to her family.

"I'm fine- I swear," she sniffled.

"Nik…" He started then clearly changing track he said, "Listen- I have to go now. I'll call you and see you when I get back, ok? Nik- I love you."

Nikki nodded through her tears. Why was it that Cameron always made her want to spill her heart out for him. Why was it that she always felt she could fall into his arms and it be heaven heaven on earth.

He held the key to her heart, heck he had the lock too.

"I love you too."♥


	10. Memories in the Attic

**7th heaven finale tonight! Goodbye to an awesome show! Im gonna miss it! tear tear :( lol. Anyways...thanks yall for being so supportive with this story...i love you guy till the pigs fly.**

******Ghostwriter626**- you really have no idea what's coming for her! And thanks for reviewing :D

******Kylaa**- Does that come with chocolate fudge too:D Awww :( does your thumb feel better??? Prolly does, been awhile. Lol! Yay lucky me!! Hehe! No but seriously I am SOOO lucky to have you as a reader!!  
And yeah I heard about Zanessa! I found pictures on Vanessa's and Zac's official myspace page, it waas of them at the beach and they were kissing, so I was like bout time ya'll got together!! If you want to see the pics, you can send me your email, and ill send you the myspace link!  
And here's your update (would've been quicker if you had said chocolate fudge too! JK! Lol NjOy!) lylas.

******Corbin's My Man**- Yeah I like that part! Totally just came up with the lock part out of the blue. I don't know if it really made sense but it fit. Lol. Njoy! And thanks for reviewing!

******Rachel**- yeah! Don't worry they'll find out: And thank you!!!

******Krissy**- HI! Thank you so much! Hahaha, you can find out what's going to happen in this chap :D!

******Julie**- Yeah they're one of my fav tv couples :) You don't have to wait longer! Thanks for reading the story!! njOy this chapter!

******fishes- **Shpank yas so much!! You'll see what happens….;)

******omfgitsmissy****-**lol I miss it too :( hehe. I swear they are the cutest couple! I hope this was soon enough? Lol!! Thanks so much for the review, means the alot!!

******Chap 10**

******Much amor♥  
Bj**

* * *

******Memories in the Attic**

Nikki set the phone down, and blinking back the threatening tears she faced her family who all had worry written all over there faces.

"Nikki, are you-"Aunt Ava started then remembering the outburst stopped herself, instead she said, "Nikki, honey, you want to talk?"

Nikki shook her head. She knew she would burst out crying is she said anything.

"Well, all of us were going to go look for reception halls, but maybe I should stay home…" Ava didn't want to leave Nikki by herself.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, and Cam isn't gonna be home, so I'm just going to hangout at home, I'll be fine I promise!" But Nikki wasn't fine. Reception Halls!?! The night mare was starting to become reality. One week, just one week ago, she had life, she had laughs, she had nothing to worry about. Just one week ago, Nikki Westerly last week was somebody else. Nikki Westerly now had a sunken face, dark swollen eyes with hints of bloodshot from crying, as if she was there but she wasn't.

Her aunt looked uncertain but finally nodded. She put on a smile and said, "So Bradin, since you're staying home today," Ava raised her eyebrows as Bradin went to complain. "Maybe you and Nikki can clean out the attic for me."

Nikki nodded- maybe if she took part in things people would stop asking her if she were ok. Bradin on the other hand didn't agree so fast, "Aunt Ava, I told Callie I'd be there,"

"Well you're just going to have to tell her you're not going to be there," She followed the rest of the gang to the door, and looked back at her niece worriedly.

"Aunt Ava, I'm fine, just go," Nikki urged walking to the couch.

"Ok alright, I'm going. Be good you guys, and Bradin," Ava said calling Bradin over to her, "Look after you sister," she whispered. He nodded glancing back at his sister who was sitting on the couch staring of somewhere.

"Bye Honey," She called to Nikki who turned around and quickly flashed a small smile, and once again went back to her _trance. _Ava shot a glance at Susannah who smiled reassuringly and followed the rest of the family out.

"Nikki," Bradin started but was cut off by his sister, "I'm FINE! God,"

"Damn, Nikki, calm down, I was just saying that we should get started…" Bradin said as he started up the stairs. Nikki sighed and followed her brother up the stairs to the attic. Jeez- there were clothes, fabric, mannequins, and dust everywhere! She heard Bradin groan next to her, and she couldn't help regretting agreeing to this.

"Alright, I'll get the boxes over here, and you clean out that closet so we can put the boxes in it, "

Nikki nodded not in the mood to argue- the closet was jammed packed, from where she stood she could tell the door was slightly ajar because there was so much stuff in it. She did one last sigh and stepped over things all the way to the closet. She opened and immediately started coughing as the air polluted and she couldn't as much as see her hand which was right in front of her face. There was so much dust everywhere. And it made it's way up her nose and made her sneeze like crazy.

"Jeez, Nik, that was like 20 sneezes in a row, " Bradin laughed at the sight of his sister. Nikki's eyes burned from the dist, and the started to water. Water slid out of her eyes making clean streaks through the dust down her cheek.

Without responding to her brother she swiped at the air to get rid of some of the dust so she could see. Quickly as possible she pulled out random things out of the closet and pulled them away from the dust cloud. _Well better get started, _She thought as she examined the items in front of her. Nikki was a very organized person, a little to organized. But it came in handy, as she quickly and efficiently made piles for the items. Trash, recycle, donate, keeps. Mechanically she finished the pile in front of her, and again ventured through the dusty air to the closet and pulled out more stuff. Bradin watched his sister, as she with this blank look on her face, like a machine or something, work. Something was definitely. He shook his head, and decided he would leave it to Aunt Ava to figure out.

Nikki didn't think as she worked, the only thought she held was finishing this and falling back in to bed…or Cameron's arms.

She again reached into the closet to pull out boxes. She went to open one box when part of a word caught her eye.**Weste** is said, and the rest was covered by dust. Nikki, for the first time feeling anything, curiously swiped the dust away.

******Karen and Bob Westerly**

"Woah," Nikki whispered as she plunked fell back on the ground. She pulled it towards her, not knowing what to do she just looked at it. Afraid of it almost.

Bradin, not hearing any noise for a few minutes turned around from his work an found his sister staring at a box. Just staring. Curiously, he walked over to her, "Nik…?" He questioned and looked down at the box. He suddenly felt his breath catch. "Damn," he whispered crouching down next to it. The two sat there for a while not knowing what to do, not wanting to open it for what might be inside, but for the same reason wanting to open. Finally, Bradin reached his hand out slowly towards the box. But stopped cold when he heard a deathly whisper, "Don't…"

He turned around and saw his sister so pale it scared him. He reached out to her shoulder, and shuddered. She was so cold. "Nik, it's ok," He whispered, afraid to make any noise. She just stared straight ahead, her eyes determined not to show any emotion. "I'm opening it now ok?" He told her. She still didn't say anything. So Bradin's arm made the rest of the way to the box. He slowly opened it. He reached in, and randomly pulled something out.

"Oh damn," It was his mom's old kitchen timer. He turned to his sister, and for the first time he was something in her deep brown eyes. So much pain was mixed in them. "I can't," She whispered and she stood up. Her voice tight and struggled. But a hand on her shoulder her stopped her in her tracks. "Stay," Bradin whispered to his little sister. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see the tears that were slowly making their way down her cheek, slowly drowning her. Flooding, every part of her. Slowly she turned around and looked into her brother's eyes. Pain, and hurt were mixed in his tide of green. She nodded, but stayed standing… standing so she could escape at any time. Bradin nodded and kneeled next to the box. He opened the box fully, and everything was now in view. Nikki's eyes scanned the items in front of her mom's old cookbook, her dad's class ring she saw glistening in the corner of the box, her dad's varsity basketball jacket, pictures and envelopes were strewn in them, the family bible…everything Nikki had tried hard to forget was in that box. Just an old cardboard box held everything that made Nikki want to run away from it all. But she didn't, her knees felt to weak to hold her up, she realized she was shaking, slowly her legs gave in and she collapsed in a heap. Her body shuddering with sobs, she was drowning. Getting drenched in her own tears. She couldn't breathe, she gasped for breath, as she felt strong arms wrap around her. "Nik, it's ok, you're fine Nikki, it's ok," The voice sounded millions of miles away. She was millions of miles away, floating somewhere in space were nobody could bring her down and save her from her own life. Slowly she settled, and her thoughts faded away into a senseless sleep.


	11. Kiss and Tell

**Krissy, Sarah. Ghostwriter626, BabiieHanz13, funni monkey4, Your-hollywood-tragedyx3, PiningOverPadfoot, SecondStarToTheRight15.**

I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart! Ok corny…lol…basically I love you all till the pigs fly, you rock my socks off! (Who uses that anymore?) lol.

A special thanks to **fishes**- if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be up right now at 2 in the morning finishing this chap up! And you rock for that!

And of course

**Kylaa**- You know what I'm going to say! You've motivated me beyond words!

Alright this isn't exactly the "soon" I promised, but close enough?? Haha guess not. So I can lie and say I had writer's block, or I can be honest and say this chap has been lying half written since the middle of May on Word and I've just been too damn lazy! Well here it is anyways. Don't hate me, it's not that well written! And pretty short, but next chap! Just so you guys know, I have the next chap written. And the next one after that, so hopefully this won't happen again!

Oh and in my defense, I am now taking a SAT class, and I'm a freshman! My dad's out of his mind when it comes to studying! Well I guess I can't use that as an excuse, I've been updating my other story…anywho ENJOY! And review, don't review, whatever! Just read!

Anyone have an idea to why my story isn't showing up in the main section?  
Much amor♥  
Bj

Chap 11  
**Kiss and Tell**

* * *

Nikki woke up the next morning tucked in her bed, and face sticky. Bradin must've carried her up. Nikki hoped he didn't tell Aunt Ava what happened, it would only worry her. Nikki swung out of bed, she was feeling a little better…physically. The pain had got to a point now, when it settles into a constant cramp. Not like a few days ago when she and movement would cause a surge of pain to go through her. 

Nikki through on a sweatshirt over her head and made her way down the stairs. "Nikki,"

Ava said looking up from her newspaper, she was smiling, "We have some great news for you…why don't you eat something while I tell you?" Ava asked with a smile full of hope that her niece would eat something. Nikki automatically opened her mouth to refuse, but then her stomach growled. Why was she not eating anyways?

"sure," Nikki said sitting at the table.

Ava exchanged a look and a smile with Susannah, who quickly whipped up Nikki's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate syrup, and chocolate chunks sprinkled on top. Nikki couldn't help but smile at the food as it was set before her, she picked up her and put the pancake in her mouth. So good. Nikki hadn't realized how hungry she actually was.

"Good?" Susannah smiled a Nikki who nodded her mouth full, "So sweety thanks for cleaning the attic up yesterday, it was a big help,"

Nikki nodded again confused though. They hadn't finished cleaning the attic. Bradin must've finished cleaning up. She looked back at Bradin who had his ass parked in front of the TV with huge bowl of cereal. He caught her glance, and smiled, but his eyes held concern and worry. Nikki shook her head to let him know she was fine. He shrugged and went back to the TV.

"So what was the good news?" Nikki asked turning her attention to her aunt. She felt pretty good, as if what happened yesterday had cleansed her insides.

Ava smiled, maybe it had just been a phase Nikki had gone through. "We found the perfect place to have the wedding!" Ava said her eyes shining. Nikki's smile faltered for a second but she pulled it back up and said as cheerfully as she possibly could, "Oh, cool, where?"

:We decided to have it on the beach! It was Simon's idea! It is soo beautiful, "Ava smiled dreamily thinking of her dream wedding.

Just thent he shrill voice of the phone interrupted them. Derrick jumped up and yelled I GOT IT for the whole world to hear.

"I can see that," Jay said as Derrick picked up the phone, "Hello, Robinson- Westerly- Gregory- (Susannah's last name?) household, this is Derrick Westerly, can I help you?" He said it as if he rehearsed it a million times.

"Oh yeah hold on a sec," Derrick looked a Nikki, "It's Cam."

Nikki's heart jumped, yes! She thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cam,"

"Hey. Nik, listen, Ima be home by 6 tonight, I was wondering if we could do something tonight,"

Nikki smiled truly for the first time in days, "Yeah that'd be great!" she listened for a few more minutes, "okay, I'll see you then! Love you too,"

Nikki hung up the phone and looked to her aunt, "Aunt Ava do you think I can go out tonight?"

Ava smiled, Nikki was truly coming around. "Sure honey, course, what time?"

"Like around 6 or 7."

"Yeah, do you need a ride back?"

"No I think Simon's dad can drop me back."

Nikki whiled away the afternoon, hanging out with Derrick. She realized she had missed him over the past couple of weeks. She also realized therapy from a 9 year old could be real soothing, and mind relaxing. Of course that therapy included watching cartoons, and digging for shells and building sand castles. But hey, it made it her forget things. It was going to be a good day.

At 6:15 the doorbell rang and there stood Cameron, "Cameron! Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" She said throwing herself into his arms. Cameron held her for a few minutes before pulling back, and smiling mischievously down at her. "Hugs are great, but can I have a kiss?"

Nikki smiled sweetly at him, "Just one?"

"As many you got," he said pulling her in for a long loving kiss.

"So where do you want to go?" Cam asked her.

"Um, well I'm no really hungry right now, so wanna just head down to the beach?"

"Lead the way," Cameron smiles at her.

They headed down to the beach, where a warm breeze was blowing Nikki's air all over the place.

"You look really pretty with your hair blowing like that."

Nikki blushed and snuggled closer to Cameron.

Cameron coughed a little, "So um Nik, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Nikki looked up at him knowing it was serious. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, then she leaned up to kiss him passionately on the mouth. Maybe she could distract him? Cameron gently pulled away from her, and held her face in his hands, he sweetly planted a kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, then down to her mouth. He leaned in close to her and said softly, "Talk to me, Nik."

"Cam, I…" Tears were falling freely down her cheeks now. She looked up at Cameron's trusting eyes. She couldn't tell him. But she could, I mean it was Cam. But what if he told! But he'll only try and help her. She was rocking herself to keep sane now. She was biting down on her lips to keep from biting down. She looked up at him one more. And she did the one thing that everyone does to escape. She ran. Her feet pounded and stumbled her in the soft sand. She pumped her arms, she ran all the way down, over rocks, over stones, over waves. She ended up somewhere, Spanish cove she thought. The world was suddenly turning, and she was falling , falling fast in to the realms of reality.

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her. Catching her. Holding her. Crying with her.

And she did the one thing everyone does to seek comfort. She fell into his embrace. And she cried.

Somewhere in the fog of her head she felt the question being thrown at her.

_What's wrong Nik?_

_Are you ok?_

_Please Nikki, talk to me. _

_I love, I Can help you._

_Tell me what's wrong. _

And somewhere in the fog of her head she replied softly at first, then louder with each deep breath, "Ok…"


	12. Wedding Dresses, and Things

**Hey! Thanks so much to ALL my reviewers. So hope this chapter makes up for the last one being so short It's kind of a filler chap though!**

**So enjoy!**

**Imkevk**- Hi! Sure I can put in more of those scenes, I love sibling moments! Lol. Enjoy this chap!

**Claire**- Yeah she tells cam! I love them together! Lol, enjoy this chap!

**Kylaa**- it'll be out little thing to call him camcam. Haha. I love the Cam/Nik relationship, it's so innocent and cute. I don't know if you ever watched Summerland but there's this episode where Nikki calls him a jellyfish and he hears, so then towards the end of the episode he's all like "you called me a jellyfish," It was soooo lame the way he sounded but too cute! Lol. Anyways…haha

OMG did you see hsm 2? What'd you think? I know you're a big fan of hsm…lol. I didn't watch the whole thing, to be honest I kinda got bored, but I saw the part when he troy was singing bet on it, truthfully thought he looked like a madman jumping around like that…lol. So anyways talk to you next time! Lylas.

**PiningOverPadfoot**- awww thanks! Yeah I'm not good with commas and the finer details of grammar! But thanks for the review!

**Corbin's My Man**- hah I can do that :D

**fishes**- yeah I thought he was a shady character in the show. Sorry for it being so short, I just wanted it up. Lol, well this one's longer, so enjoy!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ghostwriter626**: yeah :(

**Cynthia1993:** aww thank you!!! Enjoy this chap!

**blonde sparkles73**- aww thanks soo much! Sure I love the nik/bradin moments too! I'll work them in! I'm glad it made you cry, well not in that way, but you know what I mean! Lol. Enjoy!

**funni monkey4**- yeah, it had been so long since I updated I didn't remember my story either! Lol.  
haha the review wasn't bad you should see my type at night, I just can't do it! Lol.  
Susannah Rexford huh? Thanks! (for taking the time to research that…lol)  
Yea I meant to say Cam's dad actually! Thanks for pointing that out!  
Obviously (spelling!) you love to ramble! Hahah I love getting long reviews so ramble away! Lol.  
Thanks for the amazingly long rambly review! And enjoy this chap!

**betherealways**- lol! Thanks for the review!

S**econdStarToTheRight15**hahaha lol!!! Anna Christie my home skillet!! My icing on the cake! My sugar on the cookie!!!! My fizz in the soda!! Ok I'm done, lol, I just really really really really really really really really really really want you to make that sequel soon!!!! Lol!! Haha.  
And about my story it suddenly showed up, so idk. Hsombh wasn't showing up either on the main page. Idk if it's just my computer or what…  
So did u see hsm2?  
T2u later!

**Julie**: hi! You're still reading! Yay! Enjoy this chap!

**storyluver.me**: lol, yeah same here, haven't seen the show in a long time!

**punette101**- lol. Thanks so much! Enjoy this chap!

**One-Tree-Hill-chick**- haha, thanks for the review!

**MissLovelyEagle9**- yeah I noticed that too! Thanks for pointing it out, I mean cam's dad!

Thanks so much! Hope you're still reading it!

**FelineMimiDavis74**: Aww thanks so much! Damn hotter! Lol. You really don't know who's doing it? Lol, well I'll let you figure it out!

**bree123**- haha, you're lucky last time I went I think 3 months w/o updating! Lol, enjoy this chap!

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Much amor♥  
Bj**

**Chap 12.**

* * *

Wedding Dresses, and Things.

Cameron sat in shocked silence at everything he had just heard come out of Nikki's mouth. This couldn't be happening to Nikki, not his Nikki. This just couldn't.

"Cam," Nikki said softly as she placed a hand on his knees. She flinched as he suddenly jerked away.

"Cam," She whispered again tearfully as she tried to turn him to look at her. Cameron stood up and walked to the edge of the water, he had his hands in his pockets and he was kicking piles of sand together. Five minutes past with Nikki anxiously waiting for Cam to say something.

"How long," Cameron said suddenly and quietly. So suddenly that Nikki couldn't make out if Cam had really said something or it was just the wind.

"How long, Nikki," He asked finally looking at her. Nikki looked at Cameron's face, trying to read him. He had said 5 words to her after she had told him the whole story, and none of those words held any sort of emotion.

"I, um…I don't…know, I forgot." Nikki started.

Cameron forcefully looked at her, "damn it Nikki! You do know! You don't forget something like the day you were raped!"

Nikki stood up suddenly from the rock she had been sitting on, "yeah well maybe it's something I want to forget!"

Cameron turned back to the waves, and they stood like that for while. When finally Nikki said with a wet voice, "Maybe it was a bad idea telling you…I knew I shouldn't have." Nikki turned slowly with tears falling down her face, when she was suddenly stopped by protective arms wrapping around her

"Cam," She exclaimed as she loosened her self from his grasp.

"Nik," He said softly not letting her go, "I'm really sorry, Nikki, it's just that I can't…I just can't…I mean he can't have…., "Cameron broke off with a choke in his voice, "God, Nikki, you have to tell someone!"

Nikki turned suddenly and grabbed Cameron's hands. "No! You can NOT tell anyone," she yelled.

"Nikki…" Cameron started.

"No! No, you can't tell. Nobody can know! Cameron you have to promise me you won't tell!" Nikki was crying now, desperately needing Cameron to see that he couldn't tell anyone.

"Nikki, you have to. You can't just…"Cameron said as he took Nikki in his arms. She struggled against him, but he held his grip.

She suddenly fell sagging into his chest as she cried, "Cam, promise me…please…" Nikki said weakly. Nobody could know. Cameron looked at the sobbing girl in his arms, and all he wanted to do was take the pain away from her. Every ounce of it. And if lessening the pain meant that he couldn't tell then he wouldn't tell. Tears sprang to his eyes as he rocked the two of them.

"I promise," He whispered into Nikki's hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Cam, Thanks for everything," Nikki said softly as the two of them stepped into the porch.

Cameron looked at her seriously for a second, and then is gaze softened. He took her in his arms, as he kissed her hair.

"Be careful, Nik." Cameron said. He couldn't lose her.

"I will," Nikki mumbled into his chest, "Just remember you promised,"

Cameron bent down to kiss her, "Yeah, but promise _me_ that if things get too bad you'll tell someone,"

Nikki nodded; they both had tears in their eyes as Nikki turned to the door. But she stopped as she turned back to Cameron as he waited for her to get safely in the house, "Oh and Cam, if you see Simon…don't…I mean… please don't..."

Cameron closed the few feet between them as he protectively held her; all he wanted to do was what Nikki had just asked him not to do. "I won't. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Nikki nodded softly and then walked into the house. Her heart immediately began to beat faster as at the site in front of her. Simon was there, and he and Ava were sprawled on the couch with a bunch of papers scattered between them. Ava looked up when she noticed Nikki there.

"Nikki! Hey! How was your evening?" Ava smiled at her.

Simon smiled, and waved at her.

Nikki gave her a quick smile, "Good," Then she hurried to the stairs. "I'm going to go upstairs ok? I'm pretty tired."

Ava's smile faltered a little, but maybe Nikki really was tired. "Ok, well, um, get some sleep, because tomorrow we're going to go look for some dresses." Ava said as she beamed at Simon. Simon laughed and bent down to kiss her.

Nikki smiled, but her insides were screaming. "Oh, yeah for the wedding…cool… um…goodnight," Nikki said as she went to her room.

Ava glanced worriedly at Nikki, not again, she thought.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her…" Ava trailed off as she glanced up the stairs.

Simon shook his head as he pulled Ava close, "Ava, honey, she's a teenager, and she's probably just going through a phase right now. She'll be fine…"

Ava started to say something but was cut off with the feel of Simon's lips on hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki woke up with a start. She groaned as she got out of bed. It was midnight.

She headed down the stairs, and what or who she saw when she got down made her heart stop. She turned slowly hoping to get away and escape to the safety of her room, but damn those stairs that just have to creak.

Simon whirled around surprised at the noise and the smile when he saw it was Nikki, "Hey Nik, shouldn't you be asleep?"

Nikki shrugged and backed up towards the stairs, "Yea,"

"Hey Nikki?" Simon called to her retreating back.

Nikki took a deep breath and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Care to join me?" Simon smiled holding out a plate of cookies and milk.

Nikki's insides burned with anger as she answered him coldly, "Yeah actually I do care,"

"aww come on, Nikki, we should, you know bond. Or hang out. I mean we're going to be family soon."

"You'll never be family." With that she turned and headed up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava, Susannah, and Nikki stopped in front of a very fancy looking boutique that sold wedding gowns, and bridesmaid dresses, basically wedding wear.

"Aunt Ava I thought you were going to design your dress?" Nikki said turning to face Ava.

Ava's face fell in disappointment, "I've always wanted to design my wedding gown, but it just will take too much time…"

Nikki nodded, "oh that sucks…"

Just then a lady came to greet them, "Hi there! I'm Lola, and you must be the lovely Ms. Ava Gregory."

Ava smiled looking a little disoriented at the sudden appearance of this overly cheery lady, "Oh, thank you, um, this is my niece Nikki, and this is my friend Susannah."

"Oh, fantastic, come on in, come on in!" Susannah and Ava glanced at each other.

"So what are we here to look for today?"

'Um, wedding dresses…"Nikki said looking at Lola sarcastically.

"Nikki!" Ava whispered elbowing her slightly.

Nikki looked at Ava, "What?"

"Yes well, I meant to say what color…will it be a traditional gown…what colors the bridesmaid dresses will be…"

Well now Nikki felt extremely stupid, "Oh…um…"

Luckily Ava cut in here, "It will be a traditional gown, white of course, I want the gown itself to be clean cut, no ruffles or anything…and as for the bridesmaid dresses…"

Nikki wasn't listening anymore, the wedding was in twelve days.

Twelve days to hell.

Twelve days till her life would end.

Before she could think any further her aunt was calling her over to try on a dress. This wedding couldn't happen.

Nikki looked at Ava's smiling face, she couldn't tell. She wouldn't tell.


	13. Late to No Where

**God bless everyone in 9-11! You're in my prayers.**

**Enjoy this chapter :D **

**  
punette101**- thanks, enjoy this chap!

**Cynthia1993**- I hope so too! Thanks for reviewing!

**blonde sparkles73**- Hehe, I hate Simon too! Enjoy this chap, and thanks so much for reviewing!

**One-Tree-Hill-chick**- HaHa ( I love em too!) Thanks so much, enjoy this chap!

**Candace Storms-** Yeah I think I was being dramatic with that ending, I'm sure she'll tell Ava, but not in the near future, cus then I wouldn't much of a story! Lol, enjoy and thanks!

**FelineMimiDavis74-** hahaha yeah it's Simon, did you actually figure it out, or did you read someone's review? Lol. Thanks for updating!

**Krissy**- You're back!! I missed you in the last chap! It feels like forever since I've heard from you! Haha Bradin is damn gorgeous, lol.

**Julie**- I hope she tells him too! Thanks :D

**Kylaa**: Kylaa! They have some episodes uploaded on youtube, I think they have that one, isn't that the jellyfish one though? Idk, it's been forever since I've seen that show. I'm always like "wow" when I see zac then and now in hsm. Cus he was soooo…puny (no offense, he's hot and everything) back then! Lol. And he was the same age as jesse mccartney, but he looked sooo young! Lol.  
Anyways…  
The reflection was hilarious!! Haha, I cried laughing so hard. My fav song, and acting scene in that movie was when they were doing "gotta go my own way," That was awesome!  
So did you see hairspray?? I LOVE THAT MOVIE!! Haha  
Anyways, you can read the chap now! I'm done:D

**MissLovelyEagle9** Yeah she's so selfless in this, you know if I were someone in the story, I would give her a kick up the ass if she didn't tell someone soon, but then again the story would be over if she told someone soon!. Haha, so enjoy this chap!

**fishe**s: I pretty much have the story planned, and I can tell you that she doesn't tell Bradin in the next few chaps, but I'll update fast so we can get to the chap were she tells Bradin! Lol, enjoy this chap!

**SecondStarToTheRight15**: aww man you're moving? That sucks, well I don't know if you think it sucks, but it definitely sucked for me the bazillion times we moved.

Ok, just cus I'm bored.  
I was born in India, lived there for a year.  
Moved to Ireland- 2 years.  
NY- 1 yr  
Marlyand- 2 years.  
Ohio- 2 years.  
And now Illinois- I've lived for 6 years.  
And even then I've moved once within Illinois.  
But I've lived in the same place for 5 years now so…  
And obviously you don't care so…(lol)  
Moving on…My outline of the story doesn't have Nikki tell Bradin in the next few chapters :( But I'll get there soon!)

**Ghostwriter626**: Yup :D Enjoy!

**You guys can read now!**

Much Amor♥  
Bj

Chap 13

* * *

**Late to Nowhere. **

Nikki woke up two days later with cramps in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up. Oh man, I must have started, she groaned to herself. And when she swung out of bed, she was greeted by the sight of her bridesmaid dress. It was a simple purple velvet design, with a layered hem. It was beautiful. She hated it.

She went to the bathroom and got a tampon. She hated her period, it was so annoying. She remembered when she first got it, she had been so excited. That was a year and a half ago. She'd do anything to go back a year and a half, she'd do anything to go back a few weeks. Before everything.

When she went to put he tampon on, she was surprised to see that she hadn't started. Nikki furrowed her brows in confusion, it was the fourteenth, and she was already a week late, she realized. Nikki shrugged, and went on to brush her teeth without much thought to it.

As she pulled her shirt over her body, she noticed her breasts hurt a lot, and looking in the mirror she saw they were kind of swollen. And again she brushed it off, thinking she was just tired or something.

Nikki walked down the stairs, decked in a frayed mini skirt, and American eagle top, and red flip flops. As she walked down the stairs, a strong aroma of pancakes and waffles filled her nose. Her eyes started to water, and she felt tings stirring in her stomach. Nikki grabbed on to the banister to hold her self, and her mouth opened in a gag.

"Shit," She yelled as she raced downstairs to the guest bathroom, her hand covering her mouth.

"Nikki?" Ava yelled looking up from the table, and quickly rushing in after her niece, she was greeted by Nikki on her knees throwing up in the toilet. Her face was red, and her hair was sticking to her face.

"Oh honey," Ava said gently as she bent down next to Nikki and rubbed her back soothingly. She gathered up the sandy blonde hair behind Nikki's hair, while Nikki continued to vomit.

Nikki gagged, and felt a band tightening around her chest. She waited a few minutes, and nothing came out. Tears stung her eyes, and she panted heavily.

"Sweetie, "Ava cooed softly putting a cool hand to Nikki's forehead. "Are you alright? You don't feel sick?"

Nikki glanced at hr aunt, "Yeah, I think it's just pre period stuff, I don't know. I'm fine,"

Ava nodded, and got a washcloth and handed it to Nikki who wiped he face, and washed her mouth.

"You wanna eat something?" Ava asked.

Nikki shook her head, "nah, not after this,"

"Ok, do you want to go sleep or something?"

Again Nikki shook her head, "I'm going to head out, ok?" Upon seeing her aunt's reluctant face Nikki added, "I'm fine! I'll be with Cameron, alright?"

Ava finally nodded, and smoothed her niece's hair, "Alright honey, come home if you start feeling bad."

Nikki nodded and walked out the bathroom door to where her family was sitting. They all glanced up at her concernedly, "Are you alright?" Came from every direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm gonna head out. I'll see you guys later." Nikki walked out the door into the cool, California air. She walked down the driveway, her head down, her stomach still cramping. Just then she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said and looked up.

The guy smirked at her, and put a hand to her warm cheek. Nikki flinched away.

"It's alright, honey," Simon said, caressing her cheek. Nikki started to back up towards the house. Simon moved his hand down the her shoulder and held her there.

"I'll scream, I swear," Nikki said with anger and fear leaking every word she spoke.

"And why would you do that?" Simon asked as he dropped his hand, and scooted past her, "Have a nice day, Nik!" He exclaimed and headed in the front door.

Nikki shuddered, and walked down the boardwalk in the direction of Cameron's house. And suddenly she stopped short.

Simon.

She was late.

Oh my god.

Something hit her hard in the stomach, and she felt herself drop against the railing. Her min was screaming at her to get up. She was blocking everybody's way.

She was late.

She couldn't think. She was late. How could this have happened? Oh my god. She was late. She brought her knees up to her chest. Everything wheezed by her. Someone was calling her name. She couldn't hear anything. Then she felt arms around her. She was being lifted up in the air. And then? And then she didn't know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up later on a cloud. The soft, fluffy, whiteness around her. Her eyes opened slowly and she realized she was in a bed. Not her bed. She sat up with a start her eyes wide open, her heart racing the speed of light.

"Nikki," Someone said gently and placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down on the bed.

Her eyes carefully came back in to focus, and she saw the outline of a boy sitting next to her.

"Cam?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Nik, it's me." He replied sweetly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Confusion making way into her eyes.

Cameron sighed looking at her with equally confusion, "You sort of blacked out on the boardwalk, so I brought you here. Nobody was at your house, so…but Nikki are you ok?"

Nikki nodded her head, "Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Why had she blacked out? "Must've been the sun,"

Cameron nodded, "Oh, Simon called here for you, he told me to tell you that your aunt wants you too meet her at home at 7, you guys are going out or something," Cameron's words laced anger at the word Simon.

Nikki nodded, Simon.

Just then the shrill voice of the phone echoed through the empty house. Nikki jumped losing her train of thought.

Cameron reached over and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

Nikki watched as his eyes glazed over in fury, "Yeeahh," His voice shook out. Cameron handed Nikki the phone, and she took it furrowing her eye brows at him in question. "Hello?"

"Nikki!" Simon's voice called through the phone.

"Yeahh?" Nikki asked quietly.

"I was wondering if you got my message, about your aunt?"

"Yeah." Nikki said again.

"Ok, well then I'll see you tonight," He said in clear false sweetness.

Nikki just gave the phone back to Cameron, who put it back. Then silence hung between them. Then it hit her.

Simon.

Nikki immediately sat up. Her head was spinning again. She was going to faint. Cameron sat up and put a hand on Nikki's back in support to hold her up.

"Nikki?" He asked softly.

Nikki glanced at Cameron, and saw his eyes full of genuine worry.

"Cameron, Simon, he…" She didn't know how to say it, when she didn't know herself. Then the tears began, like a dam had been broke.

Cameron instantly took her into him, an rocked her back and forth, as Nikki cried hard.

"Nikki, god, did he, he didn't…?" Cameron mumbled in her hair, after her cries had subsided.

Nikki pulled away and shook her head. "I'm late," She said simply and looked away n shame.

Cameron looked at her with his bows furrowed, "Late? Late to where?"

Nikki placed a hand on Cameron's, "Cam," She said softly.

Cameron looked confused for a second, then realization hit him, as she stood up fast.

"But, you can't be, he…Nikki, you don't know for sure…I mean…" He stopped finally and looked at her, "Nikki?" He asked.

Nikki shook her head, and lifted her gaze as her dark brown eyes, met his soft clear blue ones.


	14. Taking you Home

My gosh! Well, I promised it would never happen again (me not updating) but I guess it did! And I'm not even gonna try and blame writer's block on this one, cus honestly I was just too damn lazy! But I figured since it's xmas you guys deserve another chap! Lol. Enjoy! And I will try harder for this to not happen ever again:D I hope I didn't lose any of my readers!

BTW it's 2:30 in the morn that I am writing this, and it's all for you guys (if that lets me off the hook!)

**blonde sparkles73:** Haha I'm right there with you! But trust me I wanna do a hell of a lot more then throw him of a cliff! I hope you're still reading, so you can find out what happens next!

**Kylaa:** Hey dude! What's crackin'? Lol. And I don't think rapists think about condoms…lol. OMG it's been forever, I don't even remember what we were talking about…well let's see…

When's camcam gonna tell Bradin: Hmm maybe in the next chap or so!

What is Nikki gonna do now: Honestly, I have no idea!

You've read my story right: Hell yeah I have! I don't read hsm fics, but urs is the only one I do. It is really ood, you are one talented woman Miss. Kylaa :D

Hiarpray: Loved it. End of story. But that's old now, I read on ur profile that you saw August Rush? What'd you think about that?

Punnie Little Gapped tooth cutiepie??? LOL!

Simon getting his ass kicked: DEFINITELY GONNA HAPPEN!

Anyways review with your amazingly long rambly pointless (love them anways) reviews soon! Because I miss talking to you!!!!! I hear you a lot!

**storyluver.me:** Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chap :D

p**unette101** I heart those brotherly sisterly moments too! Specially bradin and Nikki! And don't worry bad stuff is comin Simon's way! Lol. Enjoy this chap!

**fishes**: Well that was kind of long…(Sheepishly grins) lol. But I definitely hope you are still reading!!!!

**Ghostwriter626**: Hell yeah it does :D

S**econdStarToTheRight15** ANNA CHRSITIE! Hahahahaha….beats Simon 'til he can't stand up anymore, or sit down, or anything for that matter LOL! I definitely love the bond too…to bad they didn't have much of them on the show! But it's our job as writer's to put them in! hehe, and don't worry Simon is gonna get what's coming for him…and hella lot worse.

That's good that you aren't moving that far! And guess what??? I'm moving AGAIN! But this time it's only down the street cus the school district changes…(and the school dist. I 'm in now SUCKS!) but still…it's the middle of high school…but whatever…lol :D

So enjoy this chap! And sssssoooooooommmmmeeeebooooooddddyyy has a story that they haven't put up yet! A sotry that I was told that they were "working on" tehe :S

**Cynthia1993:** Yeah Cameron totally is sweet :D I love him! And you for reviewing! And I hope you're still reading!

**FelineMimiDavis74:** Aha I'm proud of u too…cus honestly I don't think I would have figured it out on my own :D Hahha hope you're still reading! Catch ya later!

**Corbin's Girl:** Lol…not exactly "Soon" But close enough…? (guess not!)

**xxEmmaJanexx:** Aww thanks so much! This chap leaves u on a cliffy too…so be ready for that!

**Krissy**: Hey girl! What's new:D like Simon's been beaten…stomped on…thrown of a cliff…lol. You people must seriously hate him! Heheh….thanks for reviewing and I hope you're still reading!

**Candace Storms: **Lol yeah definitely…twisted his good! Thanks for reviewing!

**MissLovelyEagle9:** Hahha fun at SAT prep? Yeah ok…hehe. Well atleast the test it over now! So I'm free to keep updating for you guys :D

I'm glad you noticed that dilemma…I know a lot of people just want Nikki to tell…hell I just want Nikki to tell…but yeah there's that whole "Ava getting married to Simon" prob…

Thanks for reviewing!

**earth-fairy2006**: Thanks :D

**TDK120**: No of course not! Actually you're review made me wanna start writing! SO thanks for that! But thanks so much for reviewing and enjoy this chap!

I hope you all had a great xmas and I hope you have an amazing new year!

**Much Amor♥  
Bj**

* * *

**Taking you Home**

"Nikki…" Cameron said as Nikki jumped up and quickly walked to the door, "Nikki you can't just leave like this!"

"Cameron…" Nikki began as she slipped into her flip flops, "Listen, Cam…"

"Nikki, look, this has gone far enough, you gotta tell…you have to tell someone..,"

Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she glanced at her boyfriend, "I told you," She whispered.

Cameron sighed as he said softly, but firmly, "Nik, you got raped! And now you're pregnant for god's sake, how can you not tell?"

Nikki shook her head and glanced around the foyer, she spoke calmly, "You don't understand…"

"I'm trying! Ok, I'm trying to understand…you just have to let me in Nik, you're hurt, I get that, and scared. But I don't want to ever see you get hurt, Nikki. Nik, please…" He was talking desperately now, trying to make her realize…

"Cam, you promised, " She said softly and a small tear fell down her cheek.

Cameron's eyes immediately softened as he reached out and slowly used his thumb to wipe the tear away. Nikki's breath caught as Cameron pulled her against him and protectively wrapped his hands around her. "You're gonna be ok, Nik," He said as he pressed his lips to her blonde hair.

After a moment Nikki pulled away and smiled gently up at Cameron, "Thanks Cam…for everything,"

Cameron nodded, as his own eyes had tears brimming over them, "I'm going to walk you home, ok?"

Nikki shook her head, "Nah, you don't have to,"

"Nik, you have got to be kidding me, I'm not letting you walk home by yourself," He said as he already slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

The air was cool outside, and a breeze instantly hit their faces as they stepped outside. The sun was just going down, and the beach was thinning out of people.

"Cam, you don't have to do this,"

Cameron simply shook his head and laced his fingers through hers. "Nikki…" He began, and immediately sensing where this was headed Nikki stopped him.

"Cam, please, don't do this right now,"

He glanced down at her, and gently caressed his thumb over her hand, "Nikki, I just want you to know I'm here for you, ok?"

Nikki smiled softly, "Yeah I know,"

"I just…I just wish you would…I…you're hurting yourself Nik, Simon is hurting you, but you're hurting yourself even more, "

Anger burned in Nikki's pit as she pulled away from Cameron, "Don't you think I want to tell Cameron?" Nikki spat.

"Nik…" Cameron said grabbing hold of her hand, but Nikki pulled away.

"Don't you think I want this to be over, don't you think I never wanted this to happen, don't you think I KNOW I'm not ok? I do Cameron, I do know. I'm not ok, I know that. But I can't tell…I can't tell…and you can't either," Nikki was rambling now, as she continued to pulled away from Cameron, "Because he said he would hurt me…and my family. And I can't tell, nothing can happen to any of you. I just can't tell ok?" Nikki finished softly as Cameron pulled her into a hug.

"Nikki, the baby…what are you going to do?"

Nikki took a deep breath as she spoke into Cameron's shoulder, "I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet so…" Nikki had to have a plan. She had to know what she was going to do next, "So…I guess I can take a test or something…and then I don't know," She said truthfully.

Cameron nodded as they stopped in front of Nikki's house, "You're gonna be ok, Nik," He said repeating the same words into her hair.

Nikki nodded and reached up to gently kiss Cameron on the lips, "You're great Cam, I don't know what I would do with you, I…I just I want to thank you for being there,"

Cameron smiled, "You know I always will be," He gently kissed her back, and Nikki smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Nikki nodded and smiled, "Yeah tomorrow,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nikki opened the door to her house to see her whole family ready to head out, "Hi guys," She said quietly to the group.

Ava smiled as she stood up to great her niece, "Hi honey, feel better?" She asked as she felt Nikki's forehead.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah much,"

Ava nodded, "It must have been a one time thing, nothing serious," She said as she grabbed her purse. "Ok people let's head out."

Nikki stepped back as people rushed passed her to grab various jackets and bags and shoes. She smiled, as she heard the usual complaints about were a certain sock was…or if anyone had seen where the other shoe was.

Nikki noticed someone was missing, "Um Aunt Ava? Where's Simon?"

Maybe he wasn't going to be there.

"Oh, he's going to meet us there, Sweetie," Ava said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

Nikki swallowed as she followed her aunt out, she didn't know if she could sit through a whole dinner with Simon's sick ass in front of her.

Nikki hurried up and caught up wither brother, who was walking with his hands jammed in his pockets and his iPod turned up to the limit. She tugged at his jacket to get his attention.

Bradin slipped his headphones out of his ear and smiled down at her, "Hey Nik, what's been happening?"

Nikki smiled and shook her head, "Nothing much, what about you? How's it going with Errrriiiikkkaa?" Nikki said smirking at her brother.

Bradin rolled his eyes and glared at her playfully, "Nothing that should concern you at fourteen,"

Nikki raised her eyebrows at him, "First of all… didn't need to know that, and second of all…eew."

Bradin laughed as he slung an arm over her shoulder, "So I haven't seen much of you around lately,"

Nikki nodded and leaned into her brother's frame, "Yeah well…been busy with Cameron and stuff,"

"You guys aren't doing anything…um…you know, that you aren't supposed to…you know..not that I was implying anything…I mean," Bradin looked uncomfortable as he put his hands back in his pockets.

Nikki smiled softly, "It's ok Bradin, nothing's happening,"

Bradin looked relatively relieved as he put his headphones back on, and Nikki slowed her pace down a little.

Nothing's happening.

A lot was happening.

A couple of minutes later the latter reached the beachside restaurant and Nikki walked behind the others into the cool air conditioned air.

Ava smiled as she said, "Simon's already got us a table," She said pointing to a waving Simon at a table lining the beach.

Nikki walked closer to her aunt as her pulse quickened. "Hey guys," Simon said smiling at everyone.

"Hey honey," he said to Ava as she bent down to kiss him.

Johnny looked disgusted as he took a seat next to Jay. Derrick rushed to sit on the other side of Ava, and Bradin sat in front of him, leaving one seat open for Nikki.

Directly in front of Simon.

Nikki sighed as she sat down, Simon glanced at her winked.

"So how is everyone?" Simon asked as everyone mumbled 'fine'

"I just want to take this time to tell all of you how much I appreciate you accepting me into you r family. You guys are all wonderful people and I hope we can all get to know each other well over the next few years," Simon said as he draped an arm around Ava

Nikki felt sick suddenly.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't sit here. Not with him right there. "Aunt Ava…I um…I don't feel so well, do you think maybe I can go home?"

Ava looked at her with concern, "Nik? I thought you said you were fine,"

"I…I thought I was…but um…please Aunt Ava…I really don't feel that good,"

Ava opened her mouth to speak and glanced at Susannah who shrugged, "Well I guess you could…honey are you sure you can't sit through dinner?"

Nikki shook her head hard, her ehad really was starting to hurt, "I don't think so," She said.

Simon spoke up, "Honey, it's alright I can take her home," He said turning to Ava.

Ava nodded glancing at Nikki, "Well if you really don't feel well…I guess Simon could take you home,"

Nikki shook her head, "I can walk Aunt Ava,"

Tears sprang to her eyes as she glanced at Simon glaring at her.

"Honey if you don't feel good, I'd rather have someone take you home,"

Nikki shook her head harder, "But Bradin can do it though, or Jay, or Johnny."

Ava looked at her curiously and opened her mouth, but Simon was the one to speak, "Really it's not bother, sweetie. And plus I have a car so you don't have to walk all that way in this heat,"

Ava nodded at her as Nikki stood up helplessly. She glanced back one more time at her family as she followed Simon to his car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nikki hissed at Simon as he opened the door for her.

"Get in the car Nikki,"

"No!" Nikki yelled.

"I said get in the car, Nikki," Simon said as he yanked her into the car.

"Where are you taking me?" She screamed as the car sped out of the parking lot.

"I'm taking you home, Nik. I'm just taking you home,"


End file.
